


kitchen makeouts

by ohlookatthestars (KanbaraAkhito)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, T for their dirty high school mouths, realizations in the kitchen at 6:53 in the morning, uhhh go read katie's heads or tails if you love yourself that prompted this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanbaraAkhito/pseuds/ohlookatthestars
Summary: Tsar Bomba his ass, he felt so hot the sun may as well have exploded. Actually, that sounded like a wonderful idea, if the sun would just do him a favor and supernova billions of years early, killing them both instantly, then the pathetic legacy of Gray Fullbuster could die here in this kitchen.Before he could say anything of actual value after declaring his love to Juvia in quite possibly the most unromantic setting in the fucking universe, she pressed her hands against either side of his face.“Say it again,” she murmured.





	kitchen makeouts

“Jesus Christ’s fucking asshole,” Gray whispered, the end theme of the series he and Juvia had just marathoned ringing in his ears. Netflix, ruining lives one subscription at a time.

“Gray,” Juvia admonished mockingly, pausing to yawn. “That’s blasphemous.”

Gray didn’t really care what it was. He cared that Tracy was dead, and with her all his dreams.

“Mm,” Juvia hummed tiredly, pulling her laptop off the coffee table to scroll mindlessly at whatever fuck-all hour of the morning it was and ignoring Gray’s crisis.

He groaned, leaning back against her couch and rubbing furiously at his stinging eyes. They had yet to start studying for their AP chem test the following day, sidetracked by the final season of How I Met Your Mother.

“Hey, Juvs,” he mumbled, reaching out with the intention of shoving her shoulder, but letting his hand linger.

They had been doing that, recently, dancing around each other in some weird mind game that Gray couldn’t hope to understand. All he knew was that something had changed, and someday soon the building tension between them was going to go all Tsar Bomba and explode.

“What’s the time?”

Juvia made a noncommittal noise, typing a reply to Lucy on Facebook—God knew why _she_ was awake, oh, that’s right, high school and it’s determination to slaughter them all with five-page essays and endless lists of why they should consider careers as world class fishermen. Her cursor touched the top of her screen, the little bar appearing to tell them the time, or, in this case, spell their never ending doom.

“Oh my God.”

Gray leapt off the couch, hands in his hair. Juvia froze where she sat, gaping at her screen.

_6:46 AM_

“That can’t be right,” Gray said, his voice cracking in desperation.

Juvia threw her laptop aside and bolted to the kitchen, Gray hot on her heels. They skidded to a stop in front of the microwave like the fucking Roadrunner, begging it to tell them a different story. Gray covered his face with his hands, keeling over Juvia’s island and accepting his fate.

Juvia, on the other hand, shrieked, grabbing at her microwave and beating her poor, harmless kitchen appliance senseless.

“No, no, no, no, no,” she murmured, her hand slapping against the glass front.

Gray grabbed at her, locking his arms around her and dragging her out of attack range.

“This isn’t possible,” Juvia moaned, struggling against him for no reason other than to heighten the dramatics of their predicament.

She whirled in his arms, forcing him to adjust his grip, and he caught a mad glint in her pretty blue eyes. The blindingly blue strands of her ponytail swirled around her face and shoulders, giving her the look of a storm. Gray wondered what it said about him that he would gladly be consumed by her.

“What time did you get here?” she demanded, puzzling out the logic of their genuinely awful situation.

“Around nine?” he acquiesced, knowing she needed to lay the details out to wrap her head around how unfailingly stupid they were.

“Twenty-four episodes,” she mumbled, her eyes trained intensely on Gray’s shirt. “Twenty-ish minutes each, so about three episodes an hour plus dinner, which was like forty minutes and…”

Gray watched as Juvia’s face crumbled in dawning realization. “Nine hours and forty-six minutes,” she whispered, factoring in their visit to the convenience store and what little studying they actually _had_ done, damning them both.

They stood in the silence of early morning, two helpless teenagers who were going to fail AP chemistry because of Netflix.

“I’m going to sue Reed Hastings,” Juvia said, looking very near tears. Gray wasn’t feeling much better than she was. She turned on him, large eyes wet and manic. “How could you let this happen?!”

Gray’s jaw dropped. “Me?!” he choked out.

“Yes, you!” Juvia tried to swing her hands down to showcase how upset she was, but was hindered by Gray’s arms, still resting comfortably on her waist. “You know how I am with binging, why didn’t you stop me?!”

Gray, for some reason unbeknownst to him, did not let go of her, despite the rising tension in the room.

“I came here to study!” he yelled back, bewildered. “ _You_ were the one who brought up how gay you are for Lily!”

Juvia scoffed, the motion of her head causing her long blue tail to bob in pure indignation. “Everyone is gay for Lily Aldrin, Gray, what do you expect me to do about it?”

“Maybe not bring it up when we’re in the middle of reviewing the Henderson-Hasselbalch equation?!”

“Screw Henderson-Hasselbalch and their fucking equation,” Juvia screeched, her hands waving dangerously above her head. “I’m going to fail this test and go back in time to kill them with Ms. Drake’s precious fucking burettes!”

Gray stared at her, raging away in his arms in her kitchen at 6:53 in the fucking morning.

“Juvia,” he breathed, interrupting her tirade, and her eyes snapped to his, burning him inside out.

“What.” she snapped.

“I think I’m fucking in love with you.”

There were exactly two moments in his life when Gray had done something stupid enough to nearly cost him Juvia Lockser, and here he was, adding another moment to that list. His mind reeled, finally catching up with his mouth, and he stammered out nonsense.

Tsar Bomba his ass, he felt so hot the sun may as well have exploded. Actually, that sounded like a wonderful idea, if the sun would just do him a favor and supernova billions of years early, killing them both instantly, then the pathetic legacy of Gray Fullbuster could die here in this kitchen.

Before he could say anything of actual value after declaring his love to Juvia in quite possibly the most unromantic setting in the fucking universe, she pressed her hands against either side of his face.

“Say it again,” she murmured.

Gray looked at her, really looked, drowning himself in the ocean that swam in her eyes. _Fuck it._

“Juvia Lockser,” he said, his voice low and gruff as his hands rose to circle around her wrists. “I love you.”

“Holy _shit_ ,” Juvia swore, moving at the speed of fucking light. 3 x 10^8 meters per second. Gray fucking hated chemistry.

Her mouth crashed against his and Gray lost himself in her, in the way her hands clutched at his neck or his hair, in the line of her body, pressed perfectly against him. A hand cupped her face, thumb running along her cheekbone as Gray kissed Juvia with everything he had in him. She reciprocated in kind, melting into him like the chocolate she’d made for him for his birthday so they could make stove s’mores. God Gray wanted to make stove s’mores with the beautiful girl in his arms for the rest of his fucking life.

Juvia gasped when he bit her lip, and the kiss turned from intense to sloppy high school makeout. Gray’s hands wandered to Juvia’s thighs and she jumped upwards, disrupting the motion of their kiss and locking her legs around his waist. He held her weight easily, turning to set her on the island so he could tangle a hand in her hair. They parted for breath, panting.

As soon as Juvia got her breath back she was blabbing. “I love you,” she tumbled out, “I love you, I love you, I love you.” She said it a thousand times in the growing morning light and Gray felt like he was flying.

“I love you,” she breathed, “I _have_ loved you. For so long.” And wow, Gray must be the densest bag of rocks out there. A few memories came spiraling back to him, like the time in sophomore year when Juvia had been having some sort of silent break down and refused to talk to anyone all day until somehow, they’d ended up trapped in a janitor’s closet (yeah, real fucking cliche, Gray himself was pretty astounded by it) and she’d spilled, baring her heart for him. Gray remembered hearing Lucy’s voice outside the closet door, and how he’d dismissed it as a trick of the mind. She’d known that Gray could pull it out of Juvia, but she hadn’t known that that was the day Gray promised himself he’d rip out the fucking throat of anyone who ever hurt Juvia Lockser again. He had previously been one of those people, and though she had forgiven him for his idiocy, he couldn’t help but hate himself a little for it.

Juvia was watching him, her lip dragging nervously between her teeth at Gray’s silence. He’d said he loved her, but he had so many fucking walls that he didn’t blame her for being a little disbelieving. God her _mouth_. It was kissed red and swollen and Gray didn’t think he could physically hold himself back from kissing her again.

“I love you too,” he whispered. “So godamn much.”

They’d been through too much shit together for a bunch of high schoolers, but they’d come out pretty okay. And yeah, Gray was head-over-heels, in-fucking-love with the goddess in his old T-shirt and flimsy cotton shorts sitting in from of him.

She grinned, bright and beautiful and blinding, like Juvia tended to be, then leaned forward and kissed him again.

“Kitchen makeouts and true teenage rom-com love notwithstanding,” Juvia said, drawing away from Gray’s lips eventually with Herculean effort, “We are going to fail that chemistry exam so hard.”

Gray’s eyes glinted as a truly, uniquely terrible plan formulated in his devious delinquent mind. “No we aren’t,” he declared dramatically. “Tracy Mosby didn’t die for this.”

Juvia stared at him pityingly. “Is it too late to rescind my love?”

Gray rolled his eyes, pressing a flurry of short kisses against her extremely ticklish neck, reveling in her giggles.

“Cruelty!” Juvia screamed, pushing at him with terrifyingly strong arms, God his girlfriend was the spirit of a world-class bodybuilder trapped in a tiny blue-haired Asian girl’s body. _His girlfriend._ The thought made him grin.

He pulled Juvia off the countertop with newfound determination, dragging her into the living room to set his master plan into motion. Never mind that it had so many holes it was practically Julius Caesar. Juvia went without fight, amused by his antics. Maybe she would wait until after the test to tell him about the alternate ending.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhm i love them and i'm a fake fan i haven't even finished fairy tail yet, but i know gray fucking fullbuster pulled the most un-smooth one liner in existence. god i love him. also if you're not in the juvia lockser protection squad you're wrong, thanks for reading frens, love y'all


End file.
